


The Rules of Roopie

by Baylor



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylor/pseuds/Baylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A delightful game for hobbit tweens & teens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rules of Roopie

Roopie involves two balls, four sticks and seven players. Players are divided into two teams of three each, and the seventh player is the blocker. The blocker stands in front of the goal, which is marked out with chalk on a wall as four feet wide and high. The object of the game is for each team to strike the wall with their ball 10 times. The first team to do so is the winner. The blocker wins if he catches 10 balls aimed at the goal. 

For each team, two players have a stick they may use to advance their team's ball or to block the other team's ball. These players are called, quite sensibly, sticks. Sticks may not touch the ball with their hands. Each team also has one player whose job it is to make the goal. This player is called to tosser, as he may throw the ball. The tosser may kick the ball along the ground, but may not run while holding the ball in his hands., He may pick the ball up and throw it at the goal, or to a stick, who may then advance the ball with his stick.


End file.
